ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
William Thomas Jr.
Biography Character: Buckwheat Thomas Birthday: March 12, 1931 Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California Date of Death: October 10, 1980 Place of Death: Los Angeles, California First Short: For Pete's Sake Last Short: Tale Of A Dog Number of Shorts: 92 History: William Thomas Jr. was the only son of William Thomas Sr., a janitor at the Wilton Apartment Building in Hollywood, California. He was picked out of several of kids to fill in the role of Stymie Beard who was leaving Our Gang as he neared his teenage years. He was three years old at the time and his mother took him on a series of interviews. All the kids had to have a certain sort of look, and Billie had that sort of look. He started out at $40 a week, and was loosely modeled after Farina who Stymie had replaced. They were both named after cereal foods, wore the same patched clothing and like Farina, his sex in the beginning was a matter of debate. Of course, having pigtails and inheriting the name "Buckwheat" after it had been used by young actresses named Carlena Beard, who was Stymie's real-life sister, in For Pete's Sake, and by Willie Mae Taylor in The First Round-Up, Honky Donkey, and Washee Ironee might have also had a part in it. Along with Farina, Spanky and Joe Cobb, Billy was one of the most durable of the Our Gang stars; he was the only one of the original Hal Roach Studios stars still in the series when it ended in 1944. Not fond of the "Buckwheat" costume, he was often in a hurry to get it off when filming was over, but he was also extremely shy, and that shyness affected his elocution of his speech at times. He was a big fan of Clark Gable. While part of the Rascals, ten percent of his earnings were used in the purchase of United States Savings Bonds held in trust for him. He also starred in a few feature films in his career. By 1945, he dropped entirely out of acting. Regular high school was not a pleasant time for him, but he did well in the U. S. Army. In civilian life afterward, he got long and steady work as a film lab technician with Technicolor in Hollywood. In 1955, he became a part of the short-lived Spanky Productions, Inc. to license the likenesses of the Rascals in merchandise. During this time, he was reunited several times with Rascals co-stars, particularly bonding with Matthew Beard, who he had replaced. In his free time, Bill dabbled as a citizen band "ham" radio operator. Bill was impersonated several times in his life by other men who claimed that they were Buckwheat, but he was never bothered by it. He laughed about it that others wanted to be like him. In fact, a standing ovation in his honor at an Our Gang banquet reunion in 1980 moved him to tears. He was married once, but after the divorce, he was living alone near the University of Southern California when he passed away quietly at the age of 49, almost exactly to the day when he was hired to play Buckwheat. On the one year anniversary of his death on October 10, 1981, Eddie Murphy debuted his impersonation of the adult Buckwheat on an episode hosted by Robert Blake, Bill's Our Gang co-star. The portrayal, though a bit controversial and satirical, created a lot of new interest in The Little Rascals once more. Bill's son, however, objected to the routine, but it was a few years after the routine that Eddie finally admitted to a reporter that he meant no disrespect to the character. Among Buckwheat's other famous fans are music icon Michael Jackson and Whoopi Goldberg, who got to play Buckwheat's mother in The Little Rascals. List of Shorts *For Pete's Sake *The First Round-Up *Washee Ironee *Mama's Little Pirate *Shrimps For A Day *Anniversary Trouble *Beginner's Luck *Teacher's Beau *Sprucin' Up *Little Papa *Little Sinner *Our Gang Follies Of 1936 *The Lucky Corner *Divot Diggers *The Pinch Singer *Second Childhood *Arbor Day *Bored Of Education *Two Too Young *Pay As You Exit *Spooky Hooky *General Spanky *Reunion In Rhythm *Glove Taps *Hearts Are Thumps *Three Smart Boys *Rushin' Ballet *Roamin' Holiday *Night 'N' Gales *Fishy Tales *Framing Youth *The Pigskin Palooka *Mail And Female *Our Gang Follies Of 1938 *Canned Fishing *Bear Facts *Three Men In A Tub *Came The Brawn *The Awful Tooth *Hide And Shriek *The Little Ranger *Party Fever *Aladdin's Lantern *Men In Fright *Football Romeo *Practical Jokers *Alfalfa's Aunt *Tiny Troubles *Duel Personalities *Clown Princes *Cousin Wilbur (short) *Joy Scouts *Dog Daze *Auto Antics *Captain Spanky's Show Boat *Dad For A Day *Time Out For Lessons *Alfalfa's Double *Bubbling Troubles *The Big Premiere *All About Hash *The New Pupil *Goin' Fishin' *Good Bad Boys *Waldo's Last Stand *Kiddie Kure *Fightin' Fools *Baby Blues *Ye Olde Minstrels *Come Back, Miss Pipps *1-2-3 Go! *Robot Wrecks *Helping Hands *Wedding Worries *Melodies Old And New *Going To Press *Don't Lie *Surprised Parties *Doin' Their Bit *Rover's Big Chance *Mighty Lak A Goat *Unexpected Riches *Benjamin Franklin, Jr. *Family Troubles *Election Daze *Calling All Kids *Farm Hands *Little Miss Pinkerton *Three Smart Guys *Radio Bugs *Dancing Romeo *Tale Of A Dog Other Projects * Mokey (1942) - with Robert Blake, Shirley Coates, Vincent Graeff, Cordell Hickman, and Frank Ward * Whistling in Dixie (1942) - with Red Skelton * Heavenly Music (1943) * Honeymoon Lodge (1943) * Colorado Pioneers (1945) - with Robert Blake and Freddie Chapman ---- Category: Our Gang Regular Category: Male Rascals Category: Deceased Rascals Category: Over Twenty Shorts Category: Over Fifteen Shorts Category: Over Ten Shorts Category: Over Five Shorts